The Morphology Core Facility is available to the faculty, staff and students of the P30 Center, and provides service, instruction and instrumentation for morphology at the light and electron microscope levels, including procedures of contemporary cell and molecular biology. Most of these services involve supportive morphology for investigations that are primarily biochemical, physiological, or behavioral. The core strives to provide morphological services that are prompt and of consistently high quality, and that can be designed specifically to meet the needs of each project. These include immunocytochemistry, in situ hybridization, the localization of reporter gene expression, and the use of confocal microscopy to gain better resolution and 3-dimensional insight with fluorescence immunocytochemical work.